The disposal of waste is a vexing problem involving the tension between disposing of one type of waste and creating an even more toxic waste in its place. By way of example only and not by limitation, the prior art techniques for disposing of household and industrial wastes include a wide variety of prior art “solutions” ranging from simply burying the waste to attempts to change the waste from one form to another as by incineration. Burying the waste may get it out of sight and out of mind for a time but it does not actually dispose of the waste and results most often in long term health hazards caused by the leaching of waste residue and by products into underground water systems, for one example only.
Incineration of waste material has long been a preferred waste material treatment since it greatly reduces the mass of waste material to be handled thereafter. Unfortunately, the end product of the prior art incineration systems is often the most toxic materials known to man, including, for example only, dioxin. This is a particularly vexing problem for incineration systems where the waste is diverse in makeup and ranges from apple cores to mattresses to baby diapers.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for treating waste materials such that the disposal of waste reduces the waste itself as well as prevents the creation of even more toxic waste as an end product. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for employing a non reactive molecular arrangement in treating material that is easy to use and inexpensive in comparison to the benefit derived from its use and that effectively reduces the treated material from a potentially toxic nightmare to a harmless and easily controlled residue.